She Moves In Her Own Way
by OhYeahCabana
Summary: Cassie has more money than she knows what to do with and a troubled past. While fixing an old friendship, she catches the eye of a certain Straight Edge superstar. Can she find piece in her life or will everything fall apart again?
1. And It All Came Crashing Down

**I'm Back** _ **.**_ **New year, new story. Well it's one I've had the idea for, for about a yeah and a half and slowly started planning. It's darker than my other stories but I hope you love it just as much.**

 **The style of it will be a little different as well. I know in the past, in odd chapters i've had song lyrics and i've seen other people do it as well. Each chapter of this story will have either song lyrics or quotes. There will also be several flashbacks. If the first few chapters, which yay i actually already have written out, seem like they're moving a little fast, it's for that reason. A lot of Cassie's past will be revealed in either flashbacks or conversations with other characters later on.**

 **Lastly, often people ask what my OC'S look like. Cassie is portrayed by the beautiful actress/model Olympia Valance.**

 **I'm now going to shut up and let you read the first chapter. Enjoy my lovelies :)**

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **April, 2007**_

 _ **Malibu, California**_

" _ **The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly."**_

 _ **-F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby**_

 _She was nearly there. A few more meters and she would be at the front door and she had gotten really good at opening it without making any noise. Just like she had gotten really good at jumping the gate. If her family somehow lost their fortune, she could have a pretty good career as a burglar. Career criminal could be fun. Plus she knew all the tricks on getting past security gates, where the rich hid certain valuables and she was getting good at picking locks. But once she was in the house, then came the hard part; she had to get to her bedroom, which was normally easy when she was sneaking back in at 3am. Tonight though, she'd completely lost track of time. Well, she had passed out at the party and it was after four when she woke up. Now it was five am and she had to get to her room before her dad was up, which could be at any moment. Samuel Montgomery-Greene had always been an early riser, which was never good when you were often sneaking back in from parties or your boyfriend's or just hanging out with friends that your parents didn't approve of. But even after nights out with his wife he would still be up early. Cassie knew her parent's had been at some event last night, but she knew that wouldn't stop her dad from being up early. It never did._

 _Up until that morning, Cassandra Montgomery-Greene, though she often did, couldn't complain about her life. Her first seventeen years on earth had been better than most peoples. When you came from a multi-millionaire family life tended to be good. Her mom, Alice Montgomery had been born into money, a lot of money. Her family owned 6 luxury, 5* hotels in the US; The Rosewood, located in New York, California, Chicago, Texas, Boston and Las Vegas. The type of hotels that ranged from $500 to $10,000 a night, attracting a lot of rich people. While she had an older brother, Henry, she would be the one inheriting the family business. Henry was somewhat the black sheep of the family; always in trouble or blowing his trust fund on business ventures that never worked out. Henry liked the lavish lifestyle but never actually liked doing the work and there was only so much verbal abuse Charles and Victoria could take before cutting him off financially. Charles didn't want everything he and his father before him had built up to go to waste when he was gone. Alice had always been the sensible one and the one who really took an interest in the family business. When she was younger, she loved vising the hotels with her dad. To her, there was something magical about the buildings._

 _When she was 21, the business was internationally expanded, setting up a Rosewood hotel in London. While on a business trip with her father, Alice fell in love with London and extended her visa while her father went back to California. He had agreed to let her oversee the rest of the project. It was in London she first met 23 year old Samuel Greene, born in Preston, he was working in London. His father's building company working near the hotel. It was the classic Hollywood story; the daughter from a rich family falls in love with the working class man. And boy did they fall in love._

 _Alice moved to London permanently, the hotel's manager, Terry Willis, training her up to one d_ _ay take over as the manager of the hotel. Four years after meeting, she and Sam married, two years after that Cassandra Grace Montgomery-Greene was born, followed three years later by Alexis Erin Montgomery-Greene. Together, Alice and Sam built up the family business further. The family expanded into publishing, taking over a small publishing company; Next Generation Publishing, Sam running the office in London, building it up._

 _While there was many trips to the US over the years to visit Charles and Victoria Montgomery, who enjoyed spending time with their granddaughters. Alice and Sam made the decision to move there permanently when Charles' health started failing, taking over the business from there. The girls, 13 and 10 at the time, despite missing their friends, loved it there, especially the Malibu weather. And no one could complain about the 9 bedroom mansion, equipped with two pools, a fully equipped home gym, a media room, a library and a tennis court. As well as a guesthouse which the four servants lived in. For Cassie, America had one more thing that she loved; a wider wrestling presence than in the UK. It was something she shared with her dad, a love of wrestling. Ever since she had first watched it with him when she was a little girl._

 _While Cassie lived a charmed and luxurious life, there was somewhat of a wild streak in her. Something Alice always said she got from her dad. She was always chasing the next adventure, she was independent and despite her family's money, their business', she had her own dreams. Her wild streak had seen her getting her nose pierced at fifteen, something Alice had been anything but thrilled about. It saw her planning all the tattoos she wanted when she turned eighteen, and it that had started to cause some arguments. Especially when she started seeing an older guy and was sneaking around at all hours, coming home smelling of alcohol. While she had always been closest to her dad, not even he could get through to Cassie that she needed to be careful. He had been young once and he had plenty of experience of underage drinking and looking for the next adventure. But he could also see that Cassie's boyfriend was no good for her, he was reckless and Sam had a feeling it was than alcohol he was consuming at parties. But Cassie ignored all the warnings her parents gave her, thinking she knew best._

* * *

 _Everything changed that morning, however, as the first orange hued rays of the sun bounced across the mountain tops and building of Malibu, carrying the light of a new day. The worse day of Cassie and Alex's life. Cassie wished it was her dad standing there by the staircase, the look he always had on his face when he caught her sneaking in, telling her that she had her SATs coming up and she needed to concentrate on them instead of being out all night. But no, it was Maria, the family's housekeeper, nanny, cook-"fairy godmother" as Sam called her, stood there with a sad look on her face._

" _I know, I know, I'm in big trouble if dad catches me. I fell asleep," Cassie lied. "Anyway, you're up super early. Dad's always the first one up. Don't tell me for once in his life, he's actually having a lie in?"_

" _Cassie, sweetheart, come into the living room for a minute."_

" _Please don't tell me my parents put you up to giving me some awkward speech about staying out all night."_

" _Just come sit down with me, Cass."_

 _Cassie didn't like where this was going. There was something about Maria's voice. It was off, it wasn't her usual cheery tone, nor was it the tone she took when she was disappointed._

" _What, what is it? What's happened?"_

" _There was a crash-"_

" _No."_

" _Cassie, your parents were involved in a car crash on their way home from Tom and Miranda's party. Your dad-"_

" _No. Nope. Don't say it. Dad's like the safest driver ever. Whoever said they were in the crash made a mistake," Cassie said defiantly._

" _Cassie, there's not been a mistake," Maria replied sadly. "Your mom's in hospital. Your dad…" Maria didn't know how to say it. She could hardly believe it herself. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, he didn't make it."_

 _Cassie was shaking her head. "No. No. You're lying. Why are you lying?"_

 _Maria wrapped her arms around Cassie, gently stroking her hair. Her own heart breaking at Cassie's gut wrenching sobs. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Maria had worked for Sam and Alice for fifteen years, the whole family was practically family to her. After their first housekeeper had left to have her own child when Cassie was two, they had hired Maria as the new live in housekeeper. Unable to have children herself, Maria had doted on Cassie and Alex over the years. When they had moved to Malibu, they hadn't planned on taking Maria with them; they didn't know how she would feel about leaving the UK. Instead they had offered her a generous severance pay. But with no family herself and having become somewhat attached to the whole family, she had told them she was happy to go with them if they still wanted her as a housekeeper and could help with sorting out her visa. She was somewhat like their own Alfred Pennyworth, more than the help, but a friend to the family. And she was about to become so much more to Cassie and Alex._

 _Stepping out of Maria's embrace, Cassie let the tears fall. "You said mom was in the hospital…"_

" _She's in ICU. We were waiting for you to come back before we told Alex. Jack and I can take you to the hospital." Maria knew Jack, the gardener and Jack of all trades around the house was ready to take the girls whenever they were ready. He had worked for the family since they moved to the US and he had become good friends with Sam._

" _I-I'll tell Alex."_

" _Cassie."_

" _It should come from me." Cassie wiped the tears from her face. "It has to be me."_

* * *

 _Seeing the confused look on her sister's face, wondering why she had been woken up so early on a Saturday, Cassie didn't know how she was going to do this as she sat on her sister's bed._

" _Are you drunk again?" Alex asked confused. "This isn't your room."_

" _Alex, I need to tell you something and you're not going to like it. We've got to go to the hospital. Mom and dad….mom and dad had an accident, mom's in hospital and dad…d-d-dad didn't make it."_

 _Cassie hated herself. She hated being the one breaking her sister's heart in that moment. The look on her sister's face would haunt her forever. Alex said nothing, she just let out this distressing, awful howl, fighting her sister as Cassie tried to hold her._

" _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cassie wasn't sure why she was apologising. She didn't know what to say. This was what people said when someone died, right? That was what everyone had said when her grandad had died. I'm sorry. Like it was their fault, like they had done something. But it was rarely anyone's fault. It was the circle of life. Life and death. Some people's time just came too quickly. Like her dad's, he was too young. He should have had years ahead of him. He was supposed to grow old with Alice, watch Cassie and Alex grow up, play with his grandkids. He wasn't supposed to die in a car crash at forty four. And Cassie wasn't supposed to be telling her fourteen year old sister that their dad was dead and their mom in hospital._

* * *

 _Cassie didn't even feel like she was in her own body as they walked down the hospital corridor to the room Alice was in. Seeing her mom hooked up to all the machines, it was like she was dreaming. Her mom was so pale and there was something not right about the machine that was breathing for her, the way it made her chest rise and fall. It was like uncanny valley, something was off, it wasn't quite right. All this because of a drunk driver._

" _Brain damage…machine breathing for her…if she regains consciousness." That was what the doctor had said._

 _Cassie needed some air, she couldn't stand to be in the room; she felt like she couldn't breathe properly. She had to get out of there._

 _Walking down the corridor from the room, she saw a middle aged man with a cut on his head, he looked frazzled as he talked to the nurse._

" _Crash…It was a couple… It all happened so quickly…I never normally go that fast…need to know how they are…"_

 _Cassie stopped where she was, looking up at the man as she caught part of what he was telling the nurse, the nurse with a hand on his arm. She knew, she just knew it was him._

" _It was you," Cassie blinked back tears. "You were in the other car, weren't you? You're the reason my dad is dead and a machine is currently breathing for my mum."_

" _I-I'm so sorry. I never meant-"_

" _You never meant what? To kill my dad, to put my mom in hospital? YOU KILLED MY DAD AND ALL YOU GET IS A SCRATCH," Cassie screamed. She didn't even know whose arms were around her, holding her back. Restraining her as the nurse led the man away._

* * *

 _It was 3.17 that afternoon that Cassie had to make the heart breaking decision to turn her mom's life support off. Part of her had known the moment she had set foot in the hospital room that her mom was gone. It was a machine breathing for her, her brain wasn't showing signs of activity. The doctor's had told Cassie that the chances of her mom waking up were very slim and if she did, she'd be in a vegetative state. As much as it hurt her, Cassie knew it was time. Her mom was gone. Both her parents were gone. Dead. April 2_ _nd_ _was the worst day of her life, the day she watched her world fall apart and there was nothing she could do about it._

 _She wasn't even aware of walking out of the room, standing just outside the room she slid down the wall until she was on the floor, her cheeks wet from tears. All she could hear was Alex's hysterical crying, Maria hugging her tightly. Everything changed that day._

* * *

 **There it is, the first chapter. Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought :)**


	2. Beer For Breakfast

**For all you wonderful people that started following this story, added it to your favourites or reviewed the first chapter a massive thank you!**

* * *

 _5_ _th_ _May, 2010_

 _House party, New York_

 _ **Each of us has his own rhythm of suffering."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **― Roland Barthes**_

Cassie lay on her back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, the room spinning around her. This was her life now. This was how most of her days ended, high from whatever she had taken, washed down with alcohol; sometimes at parties, sometimes in her own apartment or some hotel or arena. It didn't matter where she was, who she was with as long as there was something to block out the pain, the memories. The life she was living now, no one knew her past, where she came from.

However, the way she was living her life, it was also part of the reason two of the three promotions she worked for wouldn't let her work for them anymore. And like a bad circle of events, the more work she lost, the more she turned to drugs and alcohol. Sure, there wasn't drug testing in most of the small town promotions, but people always knew when someone was high and when they started missing shows or their performance was affected by the drugs, promoters started taking notice. It was one thing drinking and taking drug outside the ring, it was so rampant in the business that most looked past that. But when Cassie started doing coke before shows and was jittery, people didn't trust being in the ring with her. After botching a move while high and injuring herself and her opponent during show, she was the liability that no one trusted anymore. Most people understood she'd had a tough few months, but there was only so much they could ignore. And so the circle continued. Sure her move set, but especially her promos, in the squared circle had caught the attention of many promoters in the past. The risky, high flying moves she did, the matches she took part in brought in the crowds. She was making a name for herself in the Independent wrestling scene. But now it was all too much a risk. A risk to Cassie and to the people she stepped in the ring with.

"Cassie, baby," Cassie slowly turned her head at hearing the soft voice. She hadn't heard that voice in three years, but she would recognise it anywhere. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be.

A confused Cassie crawled to her feet, pushing the hair sticking to her sweaty face back, the room was spinning even more as she tried to find her bearings. Hearing the voice again, she stumbled forward trying to find the person it belonged to. "Mom?" she called out, walking out of one of the rooms of whoever's house she was in. At this point, she wasn't even sure. It was just someone Jake knew and he always knew the best people, with the best little pills.

"Mom? How are you here? You…you and dad died," Cassie said, tears forming in her eyes as she stared ahead at the vision in front of her. She wiped the tears away, further smudging her eye make-up. Stood rooted to the spot, she yearned for her mom to pull her into her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. Then she blinked and the woman was gone.

Cassie continued to walk around the large house, she had to find her. She had to. "Mom," she kept calling out, stumbling as she walked around the place, a hand reaching out. If she could just find her mom again, she could grab her this time, keep hold of her and then everything would be ok. Her mom would make everything better, she always used to. After Alice and Sam died, Cassie had tried to make everything okay; to look after Alex, to make business decisions, but she couldn't get it right. She wasn't her parents. She couldn't take her sister's pain away and she didn't know what the right business decisions were.

A little while later, still unable to find her, Cassie fell down the wall she was leaning against for support. Wrapping her arms around herself as the tears flowed down her cheeks, her eye make-up a complete mess but she didn't care anymore. Hugging herself, Cassie felt a few tears rolling down her cheeks, burying her face in her knees which were against her chest.

Her life was a mess, a complete and utter mess. She was so high most days, she rarely knew what day it actually was. Let alone how she was getting through the odd match she still had at the one promotion that hadn't fired her yet. She was a good wrester, really good, but her addiction to drugs and alcohol was ruining that. Like it was everything else in her life. If she got help, she had the potential to be one of the great female wrestlers of her generation; she had a style like that of Molly Holly and Lita. She could be someone that people remembered years after she retired, talking about how she wasn't afraid to have intergender matches, to bleed, to backflip off ladders and get hit with metal chairs. She could leave her mark on the wrestling world if she beat her addictions. Or at least, that's what she was told by so many people.

* * *

 _ **You're gone and I gotta stay**_

 _ **High all the time**_

 _ **To keep you off my mind**_

 _ **Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**_

 _ **High all the time**_

 _ **To keep you off my mind**_

 _ **Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**_

 _ **Spend my days locked in a haze**_

"Yo, Cassie? That you?" One of the guys at the party asked, stumbling over to where Cassie sat on the floor. "You feeling alright?" he asked, figuring maybe she was just having a bad trip from the LSD she had taken earlier.

Cassie looked up, her face tear and mascara streaked. She couldn't remember the name of the guy standing in front of her, all she remembered was sharing a bottle of Jack Daniels with him hours earlier. He was one of Jake's friends was all Cassie remembered. "I need-"

"What do you need babe?" he asked, interrupting her. Running his hand up and down her leg.

"I need something to help me forget everything. I want to forget everything," Cassie asked, desperation in her voice. "I want to feel free."

"I can help with that," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little bag with pills in.

"There you are."

Cassie smiled up at her boyfriend, Jake, moving to straddle him when he sat down next to her, kissing him sloppily. Cassie had met Jake the year before at a party after a show. They had a very on off relationship, but Jake knew Cassie always came back to him, to the pills he could provide her. So Cassie dealt with his cheating ways, the way he was occasionally too rough with her because she could block it out, like she blocked everything else out with the drugs.

Jake's friend handed him a pill, Jake placed it on his tongue before Cassie kissed it from him; a coy look on her face.

"That wasn't yours."

"Whoops," Cassie shrugged, kissing down his throat. She didn't care if his friend was still there as she started to undo his button down shirt. Not that it mattered, a few seconds later and Jake stood up with Cassie still attached to him, carrying her to the nearest bedroom. It was easy for Jake to carry her, she'd lost so much weight from drug abuse she barely weighed 100lbs these days.

* * *

 _21st_ _May, 2010_

 _Vegas Motel, Minot, North Dakota_

 _Northern Outlaw Wrestling_

"What do you mean I'm not fighting tonight?" Cassie asked, angry and confused, not seeing her name on the sheet for that night's matches she had gone to Brian's office.

"You know why, Cassie. I've tried ignoring it, but I can't anymore. I can't keep putting you and the others at risk. Lexi doesn't want to get in the ring with you."

"Oh, and what Lexi wants goes because you're fucking her."

"Don't go there, Cassie. If I put you in a match, you're a risk to yourself and to others. You've already hurt one person in a match. People don't want to work with you, not until you clean yourself up."

"RISK? I'M NOT A RISK TO ANYONE. I'M THE BEST YOU'VE FUCKING GOT IN THIS SHITTY LITTLE PROMOTION! PEOPLE COME TO SEE ME, CHEER FOR ME! YOU REALLY THINK ALL THOSE OTHER PEOPLE BACKSTAGE POSING AS WRESTLERS WHEN THEY'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR SIX MONTHS AT MOST ARE REALLY GOING TO BRING PEOPLE TO YOUR SHITTY LITTLE SHOWS?!" Cassie screamed, not caring who heard what she had to say.

"You need help. One day you'll thank me for this. Get clean and then I'll put you back on the books."

"Forget it, I don't need you or this." Cassie turned, ready to leave. She stopped, two emotions coursing through her when she saw who was standing there: Hurt and anger. Anger was the only one she would ever show though.

"Now it makes sense," she laughed to herself. " _YOU'RE_ the reason I'm not fighting tonight or any other night now, why none of the promotions are letting me wrestle anymore. Congratulations, you succeeded," she mock clapped. "My career is pretty much over. What do you want to ruin next?" She asked stalking over to the person she blamed for another promotion telling her she couldn't wrestle until she cleaned herself up, her tone vicious.

"You can't keep doing this, Cassie. Let me help you," Brandon pleaded.

"I don't need _your_ help, I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine, I just need you to fuck off and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cassie screamed the last part, pushing past her old friend, holding back the tears. She wouldn't cry, not in front of any of them. Not in front of anyone.

"Yes you do, Cassie. You can beat this, I know you can. There's a really good rehab clinic-"

"A rehab clinic?" Cassie spun around to face Brandon again, seething. "I don't need to go to rehab, when will people realise that? I just need people like you to leave me alone and let me live my life." She ran her fingers through her hair, gripping it.

"What life is that? Spending most of your days high and drunk. Risking your life and your opponents when you actually remember to show up. I know you've been through a lot, but this isn't the way. You need to live your life, Cassie, not waste it away. Stop hanging out with those people, you know who I mean; they're toxic. Stop pushing away the people that do care. Do rehab properly this time."

"Do you ever shut up? So high and mighty, Mr I've never done anything wrong. God I wonder how Ava put up with you, agreeing to marry you." Cassie felt like someone had a vice grip around her heart as she stood there talking about her best friend. Ava's death was another mistake she could add to the long list of mistakes that had her name on them.

Brandon knew that Cassie didn't mean what she was saying, she was just hurting. He was hurting too, but Cassie was his friend, she had been his dead fiancée's best friend. He had to help her, he wanted to help her. "Do you think Ava would want to see you this way? She tried so hard to help you, you know the one thing she wanted was for you to beat your demons."

"Look where that got Ava, six feet under in a coffin. But hey, at least she got away from you and your boring little life! No wonder she took those drugs!" Cassie spat angrily, unable to stop the hurtful, poisonous words coming from her mouth. "NOW STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed before running off, not able to stop the tears filling her eyes anymore. She needed to get away from there, she needed something to take the edge off.

* * *

Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror a few days later and Cassie hated what she saw. She was a mess; mentally and physically. She no longer looked healthy; she was too skinny now, her face so gaunt, her long hair hung lankly down her back, her make-up was smudged, there was no longer any light in her eyes. She looked sad, she was sad. So sad. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but at this point she wasn't sure she wouldn't stop if she started. There was so much pain.

The more she stood there staring at her reflection, the more she hated what was looking back at her. Before she knew what she was doing, she had punched the mirror, breaking the glass. Holding her hand out in front of her she watched the blood trailing down her fingers, her knuckles split with small shards of glass in them. She didn't care about the pain, that wasn't the pain she wished would go away. There was a much bigger pain that had taken over her life the last three years, one she tried drowning out with drugs and alcohol. Anything she could get her hands on, anything to make her forget. A pain she tried blocking out with exhilarating moves in the ring. Her high flying style in the ring wasn't just because she was small, but because she was constantly chasing that feeling that, for a few seconds a time, took away the pain she felt, made her forget. Made her feel something else. But it wasn't enough, it was never enough. She never completely forget and the pain never went away, no matter how many grams of cocaine or heroin she snorted, how many little pills she swallowed, how much alcohol she drank. She couldn't completely block everything out.

Instead she was blocking everyone else out, pushing everyone away. Everyone that tried helping her, new and old friends, family. She kept telling everyone that she was fine and didn't need them or their help, but she did. She had built such a big wall around herself that she didn't know how to let anyone in, didn't know how to say she was struggling and needed help, how to tell her sister, her grandmother that she was sorry. Instead she turned to alcohol and drugs. She had spent the last three years running from everything and everyone that knew what had happened. She thought if she got far enough away from Malibu that she could be someone else, someone whose parents hadn't died when she was seventeen. But she knew and she couldn't block her own voice out.

After her parent's death, Cassie had barely coped. She had tried putting on a brave face for everyone around her, while everyone tried to come to terms with it. She tried to be strong and what she thought her parents would want her to be, what other people needed her to be. She tried keeping things normal for Alex, 'stick to normal routines' the websites on grieving told her. But what was normal about a fourteen year old losing both her parents? How could Cassie keep to a normal routine for Alex when nothing was normal anymore? Her parents weren't there to ask Alex how school was, or to say night to her. They weren't there for family diners or weekends. For the first month she spent every night holding Alex until she fell asleep and then calming her sister down and getting her back to sleep after the nightmares woke her up. In her own room she would lie there, drinking from a bottle of whatever she could find or take whatever pill that Marcus would give her until she fell asleep. When it came to the businesses, Cassie didn't have a clue what to do. Everything, the business', the money, all the properties had been left to her and Alex but she could barely get through the day without a drink, let alone know what the right decision was to make when it came to all the questions about the business. Victoria was in her seventies but she took control of the businesses again in the end. At least until Cassie and Alex were older, that had been the plan in the end decided by Victoria, the family lawyer and the board. No one could have known what would happen to Sam and Alice and so while it had always been intended for Cassie and Alex to take over one day, to inherit the family business' and fortune. No one expected it to happen this soon. Victoria also moved into the mansion to be there for her granddaughters, but they were all grieving and Cassie still took it upon herself to try and do everything. So busy being there for everyone else, she forgot about looking after herself.

But it was still too much for Cassie. She couldn't cope being in the house, being around everything, all the responsibility being placed on her, her own grief. Everything she thought she had to be. She couldn't help anyone, she felt like she was suffocating. So she left a month before she turned eighteen, left a note to Alex telling her she was sorry. But the miles, the drugs, the alcohol, pushing everyone away; none of it took the pain away.


	3. Architect Of My Own Destruction

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favourites!**

* * *

 **Monday, 16th January 2012**

 **24 hour Fitness Gym, Anaheim, California**

 _ **I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done**_

 **Put to rest**  
 **What you thought of me**  
 **While I clean this slate**  
 **With the hands of uncertainty**

 **So let mercy come**  
 **And wash away**  
 **What I've done**

 _ **-In the End, Lincoln Park**_

Cassie hadn't been in the gym for long, just enough time for a quick warm up on the treadmill and then on to the pull up bar in the middle of the gym, giving her the perfect vantage point as she worked her upper body. She carried on, acting normal, up and down when he walked in. Just like she expected, he wasn't alone, he was with friends; people from the company. While this might have put people off, with what she knew she had to do, this put Cassie at ease a little. It was part of why she had decided on a public place to do this. She could use it to her advantage, she would get him to talk to her, to at least listen to her.

"I'm telling you, you and me at 'Mania. It'll bring the money in."

"Sure, Ryder. You keep telling yourself that," Punk laughed. Neither of them noticing that the other man they were with had stopped listening to the two of them. "You not having fun with Kane beating you up each week?" Punk smirked before heading off to one of the treadmills, his eyes giving the tattooed brunette on the pull up bar a once over.

Cassie noticed Punk's eyes on her, giving her a once over, a new plan forming in her mind. She knew who he was, she knew who both of the guys Stu was in the gym with were. She just hoped Stu would acknowledge her before she had to go to plan B. But right now he wouldn't even look at her and she knew it wasn't because he hadn't seen her. He had. His body language told her enough. He was her oldest friend, she knew him, knew how he was going to make her work for this. He could be nearly as stubborn as her at times. Not that she blamed him; she hadn't been the nicest over the years and the last time she had seen him she had said some awful things. But he was another person on her list that she had to fix things with.

* * *

 _When she first left home after her parents had died, Stu thought it might actually be good for her. He thought that getting away from everything for a while, doing what she loved; the thing that had really bonded her and her dad. He thought it would help, maybe it would help her feel closer to them. It would give her something to focus on and it would get her away from Marcus._

 _When he first started hearing the rumours, he ignored them. He tried to think the best. Sure, Cassie had been drinking before her parents had died, maybe a little too much. But drugs. She wouldn't do drugs. Maybe this was where he had gone wrong, pretending that everything was okay with Cassie. That she was just grieving, that's all it was. This was where he had gone wrong, telling himself that it couldn't be the Cassie he knew when people were talking about her drug and drinking habits. That and the fact that he hadn't made the effort to visit her enough, to get her help. He was guilty of that. His career had taken off and he was guilty of concentrating on that and ignoring the warning signs, ignoring what he heard that first year._

 _It was a year after she had first left home that he finally saw her again. Going to her on one of his days off._

 _Walking into the apartment, as who he could only assume was her housemate walked out, finding her passed out on the couch, looking smaller than when he'd last seen her, white powder still on the coffee table and various empty bottles of alcohol around the room was a massive shock to the system._

 _"Cassie."_

" _Mmmm what, no. Go away, I'm sleeping," Cassie mumbled back, not bothering to open her eyes._

" _Don't even try that on me. Get up Cassie."_

 _Opening her eyes, more awake now, Cassie was shocked to see Stu Bennett standing there. "My, my, look what the cat dragged in," Cassie said sitting up. "Surprised you've got time to visit little old me with your busy schedule."_

" _I guess I deserved that one."_

 _Stuart Bennet, better known in the wrestling world as Wade Barrett had known Cassie her whole life. Stu's dad, Doug, had worked for Sam's dad's building company and the two had become good friends. After finishing school, a sixteen year old Sam started working for his dad. Doug was five years older that Sam and has taken Sam under his wing, had shown him the ropes. The two become best friends and when Doug's son Stuart was born three years later, Sam was Godfather. When Sam married Alice, Doug had been best man. Even though Sam's life changed direction, they still remained good friends. Stu was ten when Cassie was born; the two shared the same birthday. To Stu, Cassie and Alex were like sisters to him and he was protective of them. After Stu had started his training and after a lot of persuasion from Cassie, he had gradually started showing her a few moves. When he first moved to the US, when Cassie was sixteen, a few months before he got signed by the WWE, he stayed with the family while he sorted somewhere more permanent to stay. Sam and Alice wouldn't have it any other way._

 _Cassie felt around on the floor until she found her pack of cigarettes and lighter, ignoring the look on Stu's face as lit up. "So what's this all in aid of? You came here to apologise for being a shitty friend? You want somewhere to stay again, though I guess you would have gone to the mansion for that. Or maybe -"_

" _I get it, Cassie. You're mad at me. I should have visited before now, I should have stayed in contact. But-"_

" _No, no buts. I needed you, Alex needed you and all you were concerned about was your career. You promised that you'd be there for us and then a few weeks later and you left to go back on the road and I got left to deal with everything. You couldn't even be bothered to call when you were back on the road. What, you think I should be grateful that you show up a year later to take me to lunch? Have you ever heard of a phone? So don't even think you can come here now and give me some stupid speech, like you actually care."_

" _I do care, Cassie. I know I've made mistakes but you know you and Alex are like sisters to me. She's worried about you, I'm worried about you."_

" _Well I'm fine, so you can go."_

" _Fine? You're fine? There's fucking lines of coke on that table, empty bottles of beer and whiskey on the floor and you want to tell me you're fine Cass? People are talking."_

" _You know what, I'm tired. Shut the door on your way out."_

" _I'm not going anywhere, Cassandra."_

" _Yeah, I've heard you say that one before. So why don't you do us both a favour, Stuart. Yeah I can play that game too. Fuck off. Just fuck off. You're a piece of shit and we're not friends anymore."_

" _Really mature. I'm here to help you and that's what I'm going to do." Stu replied, trying to stay calm but Cassie was really testing his patience._

 _Twenty minutes later and after he still refused to leave, Cassie got up, declaring that she was going to go back home and prove to everyone that she was fine._

 _It didn't go well. After a massive argument with her sister and Grandma, she stormed out._

Over the next few years, visits where far and between and always ended in an argument between Cassie and her family. Especially the worse her addiction became. There was a couple of attempts at rehab but it never lasted long, Cassie still wouldn't admit to herself that she had a problem. She refused help from everybody, pushing them all away. Even Stu struggled to know what to do when it came to Cassie.

 _It was March 2010 the last time Stu saw her, before today in the gym. His last ditch attempt to help her, which didn't end well._

 _Stu walked into the fourth bar that night, finally spotting Cassie sitting at a table with some guy._

 _Walking over to the table, he looked straight at the guy. "Leave. Now." Taking one look at Stu, at the size of him and the guy didn't bother putting up a fight, leaving the bar._

" _That was rude. Seeing as you got rid of that guy, I guess you're going to have to buy my drink. I'll have a whiskey. Neat."_

" _Not happening."_

" _Stuart Bennet, always the bore. Well if you're not getting my drink, you're going to have to leave."_

" _Cassie-"_

 _Cassie chuckled, "Oh wait, is this another one of you attempts at 'helping me'" Cassie made air quotes. "I mean it's cute, it really is. But I'm good, I don't need your help, or anyone else's for that matter. So you really can leave now. "_

" _Look at you, the state of you. Who you trying to convince that you don't need help, me or yourself?"_

 _Cassie ignored his question. "Well I suppose there is some use for you, an itch that needs scratching-"_

" _I heard about the promotions that don't want you working for them anymore, people don't want to get in the ring with you. I also heard about Ava-"_

" _Don't talk about Ava. You didn't know her, so just shut up."_

" _Let me help you."_

 _Suddenly Cassie stood up from her seat, walking over to Stu. "Like I said, there is one thing you could do to help me," she said huskily, her hand going to the crotch of his jeans. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it."_

" _What the fuck? That's messed up!" Stu spoke angrily, removing her hand from him as he stood up. He had never once thought of her like that. And he knew if she wasn't on drugs, she wouldn't be acting this way._

" _Come on. You could fuck me in the back of your car, make me cum for you." Cassie continued, her hand going to Stu's chest. "Make me scream your name."_

 _Stu removed her hand from him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! If your parents could see you now, they would be horrified." Stu felt guilty bringing her dead parents into this, but he didn't know how else to get through to her._

" _Fuck you!" Cassie spat. "Get the hell away from me before I convince everyone in this bar that you tried to attack me."_

* * *

Cassie watched him start his workout, refusing to look at her. To acknowledge her. But she was determined to make things right.

Twenty minutes later with him still refusing to even look her way, Cassie went over to him by the squat rack.

"Hey." Stu still didn't look at her, looking straight past her to the other side of the gym. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I wanted to apologise."

She saw Punk and Ryder watching her and Stu, probably wondering how she knew him.

"I'm trying here, okay."

Still nothing. Cassie knew it was time to go to plan B. This would definitely get Stu's attention and Punk wasn't exactly bad to look at, she thought to herself. Punk wasn't far from her and Stu, going to another machine.

"Hi, I was wondering if she could help me with something." She smiled up at him as she stopped in front of him.

Normally Punk hated being stopped at the gym by fans, but there was something about the woman standing in front of her and she clearly knew Stu. He was intrigued, definitely intrigued. His eyes fell to her tattoos; a full sleeve down her right arm, a large one on the right side of her torso of flowers mixing in with vines and he could just see the top of one above the hem of her yoga pants. He wondered if she had anymore hidden under her dark grey yoga pants and black sports bra.

"Sure, what is it?"

Cassie leaned up, placing a hand on his shoulder as she pressed her lips to his. For a moment Punk was too stunned by what was happening to react, he just stood there. By the time he had remembered how to move, she had pulled away.

"Thanks for that, it should do the trick."

Before Punk could even reply, and he had a lot of questions, Stu had grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her to the side. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

Cassie had a slight smile on her face, she knew it would work. "I had to do something to get you to talk to me, figured kissing one of the guys you work with would work. It did."

"Are you high right now?"

"No. I just want you to actually look at me and listen to what I have to say. If I have to go to certain measures to get you to do that, I will. I'm sure Punk's up for round two if you want to ignore me some more," Cassie winked in Punk's direction, having said the last part loud enough for him to hear.

"You've got my attention. Say what you have to and then you need to go."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm really fucking sorry. The way I acted, you know I didn't mean anything I said or did." Cassie stood in front of Stu, looking up and cringing internally at the look on his face. "I'm clean now. I got help."

"I honestly don't know what to say right now. The last time I saw you…I've never once had any feelings or thoughts about you in that way-"

"I know, Stu. God, I'm so sorry for how I acted, the things I said that night."

"You still never let me finish speaking, ey," Stu smiled. "As I was going to say, that night aside. I should have done something, you needed help and I just abandoned you." Stu had spoken to Alex and Victoria since the last time he saw Cassie, he stayed in contact with them. He knew Cassie had finally got some proper help, gone to rehab herself. And he was truly happy she had gotten help and, according to Victoria, was in a much better place. But after their last encounter, he didn't know how to be around her, what to say. Is that how she truly thought of him, that he just wanted to sleep with her? Because that was 1000% not the case, never had. While it had saddened him, the possibility of her thinking that, it also made him mad. The way she had acted that night. He was also feeling guilt. Guilt for not helping Cassie sooner, for trying harder to help her. It was these reasons that had kept him away from her. And here she was now, trying to make amends.

"Don't blame yourself for my mistakes, Stu. Plenty of people tried to help me and I just pushed everyone away. I had to be the one to admit I had a problem and needed help. I had to reach rock bottom and I did." There was something about Cassie, her demeanour that made Stu believe what she was saying.

"I still should have been there for you, you and Alex. I was a shitty friend. When you hit rock bottom…" Maybe this wasn't the best place for this conversation, as Stu was realising. "Sorry, this isn't the best place for this kind of conversation."

"I know you've got a show tonight but maybe we could get some lunch first. Catch up properly. I really want to fix out friendship."

Stu studied his old friend. The physical change in her was evident, she was no longer just skin and bones. He would always remember how gaunt she had looked, her hair lank. She had been a complete mess. She looked so much healthier now, she sounded more like the Cassie he had known years ago. Before the death of her parents, before the drugs. "Come here, shorty," Stu smiled shaking his head. Holding an arm out and pulling Cassie into his embrace when she closed the gap between them. "Lunch sounds good. Meet you outside in twenty?"

Cassie nodded. This was another positive step for her recovery. While Stu walked out, heading towards the men's changing room, Cassie stayed where she was standing for a moment. Tilting her head back, she smiled to herself. She had been so worried about how this was going to go, fixing her relationship with Alex had been the hardest.

"While I'm not one to complain about being kissed by gorgeous women, want to explain to me what that was about? If there's something going on with you and Stu, I don't want to be dragged into that."

"Stu is a friend, nothing more. I just needed some help getting his attention, which you were very good at assisting me with."

"So you were using me?" Cassie saw the glint in Punk's eyes, the corner of his mouth curl upwards. Yeah she caught that hint of a smirk.

"I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that you seemed happy to hear I'm only Stu's friend."

"Big assumptions you're making there."

"Well I guess we'll just never know. Nice kissing you, Punk." Cassie smiled before walking off, leaving an amused Punk standing there while she made her way to the ladies changing room.

* * *

Sitting in a nearby café thirty minutes later, Cassie continued to tell Stu about hitting rock bottom. Part of Stu felt immense guilt, he was her closest friend and he had abandoned her. But now she was back in her life, he was going to help make sure she stayed on track.

"Some people didn't want to work with me, not when they knew I was taking stuff right before a show and I'd botched a move because of it in a match, hurt myself and the other woman. If I wasn't off my head before a show, I was missing shows because I was so high a lot of the time. The only people in my life were other addicts. I didn't want to listen to what anyone else had to say to me, I didn't want to hear how I was ruining my life. Brandon, Ava's fiancé, I said some really awful things to him when he tried to help me. It about two weeks after that, I had this one moment where I looked in the mirror and I hated everything I saw, ended up punching the mirror. I thought if I did a few lines it would take the edge off, it would take the pain away. I couldn't do it though, I was sitting there looking at the lines on the table and then I was just lying on the floor crying. I cried for so long, I finally started to let everything out, everything i'd kept bottled up."

Hearing everything Cassie was telling him, Stu wasn't hungry anymore.

"I found a really good rehab clinic the next day. I wanted to get better at that point, which was the difference to the few times you all got me to do rehab before. I spent six months there, I wanted to do it properly. They were really good there, they help you understand your addictions and teach you how to cope when you leave the facility. I've been clean for a year and a half now, I'm getting my life back on track. I go to meetings once a week, I'm trying to make right the wrongs I made. I'm a lot healthier now, I'm even wrestling again. I've had matches at some small independent shows."

"I'm proud of you. It can't be easy. I know people in the WWE that have been in rehab, it's hard. But you're getting your life back on track."

"You have to undergo this detox treatment before you enter the facility, it lasted a week and I was monitored by doctors and nurses. I thought that would be the hardest. It was bad, but telling these people about my parents and Ava. Opening up to them about everything, that was really hard."

"I know I haven't been there properly since your parents died, but I'm here now and I'm going to help you stay on track. So, are you living back home now or do you have your own place still?"

"No, not back home. Being in that house full time again, I can't do it. I have an apartment in Orlando, a fresh start. I'm back in regular contact with Alex, we've been fixing our relationship. It's why I'm in Cali today, came to see her for the weekend, saw you had a show in Anaheim tonight. But back to Alex, taking that first step and talking to her again after rehab. That was definitely hard, I hurt her so much. I mean my grandma just hugged me really tight, she was relived I'd finally got professional help. But Alex, she had plenty of things to say to me. I hurt her so much when I left home. We're getting there though, I just can't push it too much. You know Alex, she doesn't want me right in her face all the time. I went home for Thanksgiving and Christmas though and I probably go home every couple of weeks for a few days. Now I really want to fix my friendship with you."

"Stop kissing my co-workers and we'll be fine," Stu grinned at her. "We've both got our regrets, but they're the past. This is the future and as far as I'm concerned, you're still my best friend."

Cassie tried holding back the few tears she could feel in her eyes. This had been a lot smoother than she thought it would be. "I'm so glad you said that. I thought you might hate me for eternity.

Stu stood up, holding his arms out to Cassie, who stood up and accepted his hug. "Always so dramatic," he teased. "I could never hate you."

Cassie and Stu both sat back down in their seats. "So, as you're here wanna come to the show tonight?"

"I'd love to. I haven't seen you wrestle for so long, not in person anyway."

"Good. Now one more thing, you've got to tell me about all these new tattoos. How many have you got now?" Stu had noticed some of the newer ink on her body. "Do any of them have any meanings?"

"All together i've got the full sleeve on my right arm, the flowers and vines down my right side, one on my lower midsection, one on the inside of my left ankle and one behind my ear. Some have meanings, a lot are just ones I wanted done."

"I bet Victoria is a big fan," Stu grinned. "What was it she said when you got your nose pierced?"

"Something about if I was a hippy. I always used to joke that I was going to die my hair bright pink next; she was kinda horrified. She's kind of okay with the nose ring now. She hates most of the tattoos though. She's never been one for that kind of thing."

"I do love your grandma though. She does have her comedic moments."

Cassie liked this, joking around with Stu again. It was like the old days again; before the drugs and alcohol. Things were always simple with Stu, she could relax and be honest around him.


	4. Casanova Of The Ring

_Monday 16_ _th_ _January 2012_

 _Raw, Honda Centre, Anaheim, CA_

" **Friends…they cherish one another's hopes. They are kind to one another's dreams."**

 **-Henry David Thoreau**

Walking into the Jacksonville arena with Stu later that afternoon, the moment was bittersweet for Cassie. For the most part she was pretty excited to be there. It was nice to be with Stu at a WWE show, just to be around him when she wasn't drunk or high. She hadn't really seen him wrestle in a long time, not like this. Not at a show with him. Cassie was excited in general to be spending a couple of days with him, it had been too long. And while she knew she didn't have too, she wanted to show him that she was better, she was clean; she was slowly piecing her life back together. He was her oldest friend and like so many, she had treated him awfully while on drugs. Even if he told her otherwise, she knew she had to make it up to him.

"You alright?" Stu stopped, watching Cassie who had stopped, seeing the pensive look on her face.

"Yeah, just remembering the last time I was in this arena. I came to a show with dad, he surprised me with the tickets. He was in Anaheim for some business meeting and he managed to get some last minute tickets. It was the last show we went to, before I turned into a brat," Cassie chuckle. "We had the best time though. It's kind of nice that the first arena I'm in again with you is this one."

"He always took your dream of wrestling seriously. I remember when I first got to the US and stayed with you, he said one day it would be the two of us standing in a WWE ring."

"He did, but there was also always the family business waiting for me after wrestling. He really believed in you though. I remember after you signed with the wwe and he said it wasn't a surprise to him because he always knew you would make it.

Stu placed a comforting hand on Cassie's arm, "He was a good man." Stu had a solemn look on his face. "What I said to you that night in the bar about your parents being disappointed in you, I didn't mean it. I guess I just wanted to shock you into getting some help, to sticking with rehab." Cassie nodded, moving into Stu's embrace when he wrapped an around her. "We better make sure you've got some more good memories of this arena."

* * *

"Ooh I can't wait to meet her. Tell her all your embarrassing stories," Cassie laughed with Stu while they sat in catering. Stu had just told him about his girlfriend, wwe diva Alicia.

"See this is why Alex is my favourite, she's the nice sister," Stu joked.

"Pfff, I can be nice." Stu gave Cassie a look. "Ish. I can be niceish."

"Stubborn. Argumentative. Sarcastic. I think one of those words are what you're looking for."

"I am not argumentative."

Stu gave her another pointed look.

"It's not my fault people say stupid shit."

"Just your job to point it out, call them out on it."

"Exactly. I'm doing society a favour," Cassie smirked.

"In all fairness, you do tend to call out actual arseholes. Remember when you saved that girl from that guy that kept hitting on her? I disappear for two minutes to take a call, come back and find you arguing with a guy twice your size."

"Who hits on someone in Taco bell anyway?"

"You do have a nice side really. You've never been able to fool me otherwise. Once you get past your argumentative and sarcastic side," Stu smiled.

"Sure, if that's what you want to believe." Cassie replied impassively. While she was there to fix her friendship with Stu, she wasn't there to make new friends. Things were complicated enough trying to fix herself and all the mess she had created, she didn't need to let any more people down. "So, who are you fighting tonight?" she asked, changing the subject.

Stu wasn't stupid, he knew she had purposefully changed the subject. "R-Truth, sheamus and Miz.

"Hey Stu, have you seen Punk?" Eve Torres asked, walking over to their table.

"Not since the gym this morning, sorry."

"Thanks anyway, I'll let you get back to your interview," she smiled.

Stu chuckled, "This isn't an interview. This is Cassie, she's an old friend. She's in town for a few days."

"Oh so sorry, there's always people being interviewed for WWE. Com or the magazine. Well I'm Eve, nice to meet you."

"You should come join us," Stu smiled. "I'm sure Punk will be in catering at some point, you know him."

Half an hour later and they had also been joined by Alicia, Kofi, AJ and Celeste. Most of them interested in who Cassie was and how long she was here for, though she noticed AJ wasn't very talkative. While they were nice enough, Cassie was wondering how many more times she could fake a smile for them. She's slowly found herself drowning out most of the conversation for the last five minutes. She knew Stu was just being his usual friendly self and wanted her to know some more friendly faces there, but she wasn't interested. He was her only reason for her being there, not the other people sitting at the table.

Then things suddenly got more interested. She only briefly glance up to see who was sitting down at the table, immediately catching the look of recognition on his face at seeing her.

"This is Cassie, Stu's friend. Cassie, meet the WWE's self-proclaimed Jerk." Eve made the introduction.

"It's okay, we've already met." Cassie replied, her eyes on Punk.

"Yeah, I met her at the gym this morning when she first ran into Stu. Very friendly." Cassie saw the small smirk, the glint in his eyes.

"Watch out for this one, Cassie. He's a bit of a Casanova," Eve grinned.

"I'm sure I can handle myself."

"Hey play nice, let's not forget who set you up with Renner." Punk replied in a joking manner, though his eyes remained on Cassie.

"Did you actually set them up though? Did you think, here's two people I know and I think they could be good together. Or did they meet each other at some event that you were at, being the mutual friend, and then one of them asked you for the other's number because there was some chemistry there? Are you cupid and Casanova in one, or just a regular, narcissistic Casanova?" Cassie grinned, while everyone around the table chuckled.

Punk was amused. "I guess you've caught me out, the secret is out. All I did was pass a number on and, as they say, the rest is history. I like that you said narcissistic Casanova though."

"What else would you call someone that describes themselves as the Best In The World?"

"Ha, she got you there, man." Kofi said before laughing.

"Though it's pretty ambiguous when you just say it like that. Does it count outside the ring as well, at other activities?" The others at the table had started to pick up on the sexual tension emanating between Punk and Cassie.

"It depends what activities we're talking about."

"Sporting activities, naturally. You are an athlete after all."

Before Punk could respond, Cassie's phone started vibrating on the table. Seeing that it was Alex, Cassie went out of catering to take the call.

* * *

When Cassie returned ten minutes later, the conversation had moved on. Not that she really minded. Needing something to do, and not wanting to appear too rude sitting there on her phone, Cassie decided to get another drink.

Cassie turned to Stu and Alicia. "I'll be back in a minute, just going to grab a bottle of water. Did either of you want anything?"

After Stu and Alicia both told her they were ok, Cassie walked over to the table where there were various drinks, grabbing a bottle of water. As she turned to head back to the table, she bumped into something hard, she looked up to see Chris Jericho standing in front of her. He looked down at her and she could see him giving her the once over, a salacious grin on his face. She had heard enough about him over the years, how he tried it on with a lot of the divas and various make-up artists and stylists. The open relationship he had with his wife.

"Well hello gorgeous," he smiled. "Haven't seen you around here, you must be new. If you ever need help finding your way around or any _other_ needs, I'm your man."

Cassie caught the meaning of his words, she looked up giving him a look of complete disgust. "Don't call me that and don't expect me to take up your little offer. Better yet, just don't talk to me."

"Ooh feisty, I like it, more of a challenge. I'll be seeing you around, gorgeous."

"Now look, Chris. I know you think you're some kind of rock star and you think that entitles you hit on women half your age, but I figured even a guy like you would understand the simple phrase of 'don't talk to me'. Apparently I was wrong, so I'll make it clear. Don't. Talk. To. Me. Again."

The salacious grin on his face had long gone as Cassie embarrassed him I front of all the people who were sat in catering. Stu and the others whose table wasn't far from Chris and Cassie, could hear every word being said between the two looked on with amused looks on their faces, especially Punk.

Chris did not take kind to people talking to him this way and as Cassie went to walk away, he put an arm out to stop her.

"Just a little warning, _darling_ it won't do you any good talking to people like me that way."

While Stu knew Cassie could handle herself, he was ready to leap into action if Chris got heavy handed. Cassie simply looked up, a sweet smile on her face before replying. She was used to dealing with guys like Chris Jericho, he didn't scare her one bit.

"Ooh don't tell me, you're going to go running to Vince to tell him that I was mean to you and hurt your feelings and you want me dealt with? Good luck with that. As you can see _I'm_ quaking in my boots. Toodles." With that she patted his arm before walking around him and back to the table.

"Now Cassie, that wasn't very nice." Punk was grinning as the words left his mouth.

"He deserved it and Stu, before you give me the speech, you know you found it funny."

"It was pretty good. I mean, I've seen better from you, but I'd give that a solid 7 out of ten."

"I'm offended. Only 7?"

"That was pretty tame for you. You didn't even swear. You only get 7 for that because of who it was." Stu grinned at her.

"Ooh that sounded like a challenge to me? Is this like some kind of competition between you two? Celeste asked. "I mean there's a whole bunch of assholes in this place if you want to up your score. Though personally, I fucking loved it."

"Way too many assholes in this company," AJ added. "Though I doubt you've got the time for your little competition. You're only here for a couple of days, right?"

Cassie noted the tone in the smaller woman's voice, it was becoming pretty clear that AJ didn't much like her. "Yes, just a couple of days. But I've always got time to call assholes like Chris out on their shit."

"Well it'll be fun to have you around for the next couple of days," Celeste smiled, she had noticed AJ's off behaviour with Cassie and she didn't want things to become awkward.

* * *

Cassie sat by one of the monitor bays, watching Stu's segment with R-Truth. She had to admit, she was seriously amused by R-Truth "Ello Guvnor" line. When R-Truth started talking about Disney World and Pinocchio, Cassie was straight up laughing. She found the whole segment hilarious.

She was sitting there laughing when she heard someone behind her, turning her head briefly she saw it was Punk before turning back to face the monitor.

"I'm starting to think you're actually a crazy fan stalking me. Singling me out in the gym this morning, then you're in catering earlier and here you are now." Cassie didn't bother to look at Punk as she heard him sit down next to her. Though she didn't doubt that he had that slight smirk of his on his face.

"Technically, I was in all three places first. So that would make you the stalker and me the stalked."

"True. But you were the one orchestrating the kiss this morning, do you often kiss your stalkers?"

Cassie stood up from her seat, "Only the tattooed ones." She replied as she walked off.

* * *

After Raw, Stu, Cassie and Alicia decided to drive that night to the next city for Smackdown the following day instead of making the drive the following morning. Considering both Stu and Alicia had had matches that night and she didn't always sleep much these days, Cassie had offered to do the driving. While Stu had fallen asleep during the drive, Cassie found herself chatting with Alicia most of the way. She liked Stu's girlfriend; liked how genuine and down to earth she was. Plus it was obvious how much she cared for Stu.

* * *

Cassie was sitting on a random production crate down one of the random corridors of the arena Smackdown was being recorded in that night. She had been talking with Stu, but Stephanie's assistant had come along and told him that Stephanie wanted to speak to him, go over some major changes to his current storyline. Cassie had stayed where she was on the crate, before Stu had been called away he had said there was something he wanted to talk to her about.

Sitting on the crate, Cassie found herself fiddling with her sobriety coin, flipping it between her fingers. When Cassie got the coin, representing her first year alcohol free, it was a big, important moment for her. During moments when she was tempted to give in, she looked at the coin. It was a simple coin but it was a big source of inspiration to her, reminding her how far she had come. Other times, she simply found herself flipping it between her fingers when she was bored.

"You look like a poster child for a bored person."

Cassie looked up seeing Punk standing there, she hadn't even realised there was anyone down the same corridor.

"You going to change that?"

"You want a little adventure before the show starts?"

"Well, until Stu gets back. How long do your adventures normally last?"

"They can go quite a while, you'd be impressed." Cassie noticed the slight smirk on Punk's face, the amusement in his eyes. She was surprised, however, when he suddenly jumped up on the crate next to her. There was barely an inch between their shoulders, Punk's face turned her way. He noticed the coin in her hand, knew what it was. He'd seen one of his close friends, Joey Mercury, battle with addiction.

Cassie saw Punk's eyes on the coin. While Cassie wasn't one to shout that she was a recovering addict from a rooftop, she wasn't ashamed of it. She wasn't hiding it from the world. It was a part of who she was and when she had to, she would reveal that fact about herself. She never lied when she turned things like offers to go out for drinks down. With everything in her life, it was too much hard work keeping up the presence that she was someone she wasn't, so she didn't.

"It represents a year sober."

"That's a big achievement."

"It's kind of weird talking about this with a guy who has straight edge tattooed across his stomach."

"Joey Mercury used to say the same thing to me. Everyone has their battles, their demons and you're clearly fighting yours. I think that's something to be proud of."

Cassie smiled, "I guess that's two things Joey and I have in common now. Battles with drugs and alcohol and telling you about them. I'm sure you'd make a great psychiatrist."

"No, I think I'm too narcissistic for that."

Cassie burst out laughing at that, jumping down from the crate when she saw Stu heading back to her. "True. Well this has been fun but we can't all sit around doing nothing," she grinned as she started walking towards Stu.

* * *

"It's been good fun having you here the last couple of days," Stu told Cassie as he looked over a script for his segment on Smackdown later that night. "I was thinking, why don't you stay on the road for a little longer? It's been so long since we hung out like this and we haven't had a sparring session in years. You still as cocky?"

"I'm confident, not cocky you little shit," Cassie grinned. "Are you sure about staying on the road longer? Will the bosses be okay with it?"

"Yeah, I'll sort it. Someone's always got a girlfriend or wife or kid or some family member on the road for a week or two. Plus it will be fun having you around a little longer."

"Then yes, I'd love too. It'll be good. I do have to be in Philly next week though, I have my own show to attend next Thursday."

"Yeah, where and who are you fighting?"

"It's a CZW match."

"CZW? Are you crazy?"

The horrified look on Stu's face was too much for Cassie. She burst out laughing, unable to keep it up.

"No it's a Shimmer event, against Athena. Your face though. Priceless."

"Ugh, screw you. I forgot how hard it is to tell when you're joking and when you're being serious."

"It's nice to know you care about my safety," she grinned.

"I've seen CZW matches and they're pretty damn messed up, Cassie."

"I know, I've had a couple before."

"What? When?"

"Back in 2009. Ended up with a load of thumb tacks in my back. I was pretty high at the time though, so it wasn't that bad."

"Is this another joke? Very funny."

"No, I'm being serious this time. You can YouTube it."

"I'd rather not. There's something just so wrong about thumb tacks. Ladder matches, Kendo sticks, I'll do all that. But thumb tacks are just wrong on so many levels."

"You used to be a bare knuckle boxer and you got stabbed once, but a few thumb tacks scare you?"

"It's like standing on Lego, that shit hurts. It's just wrong, okay? We've all got things we don't like."

"True. I know it might be a bit weird with you signed here, but maybe you could come watch the show? If you want, that is? It's cool if you don't or you're busy or whatever."

"Nah, I'll be there. Can't have you watching all my matches and me watching none of yours."

Cassie couldn't help but smile, Stu coming to watch one of her matches and her watching his matches was how they had always planned it. Back before things had gone downhill and she had taken off, avoiding her family and friends. Back then, they had always been so supportive of each other's dream. Their passion for wrestling half of what bonded them so much.


	5. Born To Run

_Wednesday, 18th January 2012_

 _Malibu, CA_

 **But who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream?**

' **Cause stories aren't told about the ones unseen**

 **-We Are, Hollywood Undead**

"You know, it would have been cool for Alicia to come too. I know she's important to you, I don't want her to feel left out." With the roster having their usual two days off, Cassie had invited Stu to the mansion. Before tracking Stu down at the gym on the Monday, she had spent the week before at the mansion and now that Stu had invited her to stay on the road with him for a couple of weeks, she wanted to pack some clothes and toiletries that she would need. She planned on pretty much taking all the stuff she had packed for her stay at the mansion, on the road with her. Plus, she knew if she was going back home, Stu would want to see Alex. She knew they had stayed in close contact over the years and it would be nice, all three of them together again.

"I know, it was nice of you to invite her. I wasn't lying when I said she had a photoshoot for the wwe magazine to do. Off days don't always mean off days for everyone. But look at this, you're acting like a human and not a robot."

"I kind of feel itchy, like I might be allergic to this 'human thing.' I should probably stop doing it. Here, let me even things out." With one hand still on the wheel, Cassie punched Stu in the arm with the other.

"Oww. Concentrate on driving and not assaulting me."

"Much better," Cassie smiled. "Who knew hitting you could be so therapeutic? You know, it's going to be a real fun couple of weeks on the road with you."

"Is it too late to retract the offer?"

"You hurt me, Stu," Cassie pouted.

"I didn't think robots felt anything."

"Have you missed all the films where the robots go rogue and rise up against humans? Always be nice to robots. They know, okay? They always know."

"Well my little robot, if you ever decide to wage war on humans. Remember that I'm good, I'm your friend. Don't kill me."

"Maybe."

"I forgot how long your driveway is." While Stu had always loved the mansion, it was hard not to. He had never been a fan of long driveways, and the mansion definitely had one, with trees either side or a water feature once you reached the house.

"Try walking down it when you're drunk."

"I'm proud of you. Seeing you these last few days, battling your demons head on. Seeing you looking so healthy again, it's good."

"When things get hard, I have to remind myself what I was like at my worst. Me at my worst, it's not a place I won't to go back to. I like to keep myself occupied, whether that's focusing on exercise and staying fit, fixing relationships with people, wrestling. They all keep me on the right path."

"Does keeping fit still include making people go running with you at ridiculous hours of the day?"

"Yes, and you know I only inflict that horror on special people."

"Sorry but for the next two days I happen to be allergic to running."

"Oh that's adorable, you thought you were one of the special people." Cassie parked the car out the front of the house, it was a rare occasion when one of them actually used the underground garage.

Walking into the house, Cassie and Stu were immediately set upon by Maria, who hugged Cassie. "Cassie, dear, I wasn't expecting you back so soon. And Stu, lovely to see you again. It's been so long since your last visit. Here, let me take your bags."

Cassie placed her large travel bag on the ground. "It's fine, Maria. We can take them upstairs later. I thought Alex would want to see Stu and I came to pick up the rest of my stuff, I'm going on the road with Stu for a week or two."

"I'll make some lunch then, what do you feel like?"

"Honestly, it's fine. You know I don't need you running around after me, sit down and relax." Cassie had never been the smug rich type to treat Maria and the others horribly. Her parent's had always taught her and Alex to be respectful and the older she had gotten, the more Cassie had found herself doing most things herself. After coming back from rehab, she was always telling Maria that she could take her own bags upstairs and do her own laundry. Maria really was more like a family friend staying with them, just one who happened to insist on doing the cooking and cleaning. "Where's Alex?" Cassie asked as they all headed to the kitchen, her and Stu sitting at the island.

"She went out shopping. Things didn't work out with that guy she was seeing and she's a little well-"

"She's being a moody bitch then."

"No not that, now mind your language. She's just not her usual self. She really liked him." Maria was always on at the girls about their cussing.

"Alex only has two moods. Happy and moody bitch."

"I am not a moody bitch!" Alex's face was moody as she walked into the kitchen. "There's only enough room for one of those in this family and you took that role upon yourself years ago."

"So nice to see you too, sister." Cassie smiled excessively at Alex.

"Do you always have to be so annoying?"

"Aww someone's not a happy bunny today." Cassie walked over to Alex, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Tell me and Stu all about it. What was his name?"

Alex moved out of her older sister's touch, an unimpressed look on her face. "Oh yeah I forgot, you're the queen of fixing things. So how do you fix things with your oldest friend after propositioning him while on a drink and drug binge?"

"Alex," Stu warned, Maria about to do the same. He knew what Cassie and Alex were like, arguing one minute and united against the world the next. But still, there was a line and though Stu knew Alex didn't mean what she was saying to her sister, he didn't want things getting out of hand.

"It's cool," Cassie looked over at Stu. "I know I've made plenty of mistakes in the past. Now come on, my sarcastic asshole attitude to the side, talk to me. Maria said things with that guy didn't work out."

"He was a fucking wanker. Wannabe posh dickhead. A fucking shithead, wannabe douche, jerk with a small dick."

Cassie was trying not to laugh at Alex's outburst and the look on Maria's face. Before Alex would tell anyone why she was pissed off with someone and what they had done, it would start with a monologue of what she thought of them, consisting mainly of cussing. "You good there? Anything else you want to get off your chest before you tell us what he did?"

"No, I think I'm-wait, one more thing. Fucking motherfucker asshole didn't even like pepperoni pizza. How could I think it was ever going to end well if the jerk didn't like pepperoni pizza?! There, now I'm done."

"So, apart from the obvious offence of not liking pepperoni pizza. What did he do?" Stu asked, amused.

"That little shit stain was only with me for my money and because he thought it meant free stays at the hotels for him and his friends. Yeah, that little douche told all his friends that he was going to throw "the best spring break party ever" at the hotel. He actually thought I was going to say yes to him and his friends trashing the top floor and taking over the main pool area, all free of charge."

"What the actual fuck?! In what world was that going to happen?"

"I can always go and have a word with him."

"As appealing as that offer is, I don't need you beating him up, Stu. Thanks though. And that's what I told him, Cass. Apparently that meant I was killing his vibe. Like sorry I'm a fucking adult. Oh and his dad isn't a surgeon, he's a mechanic. Like that I can deal with, that's fine. I don't care whether someone's parent is, high flying lawyer or works in a grocery store. I mean it sucks if they feel the need to lie to me. But don't fucking use me because you found out my family owns a bunch of hotels."

"Sounds like you're a lot better off without him. Trust me Alex, most guys aren't worth it. Eat some ice cream, watch some crappy films and soon enough you won't even remember the guy's name."

"Whoa, stellar advice there. You could write a self-help book with advice like that."

"Or continue to act like a little brat."

"I'm sorry. It's not you I'm mad at. I mean you can be annoying as fuck at times, but you're being pretty decent here. Why are you here anyway? Like you were only here a few days ago and you're never here this often anymore."

"I'm going on the road with Stu for a bit. So I thought you might want to see him and I could pick up the rest of my case. I only took a few bits with me when I left Sunday night."

"Poor you, Stu. You sure you can deal with her on the road with you?" Alexis said in a joking manner, grinning.

"I can always 'accidentally' leave her in whatever city we're in if she gets really annoying."

"Rude. Anyway, I'm sure if you abandoned me, Phil would give me a lift."

"I thought we had a rule about you kissing my colleagues."

"Who said anything about me kissing him? I just said he'd give me a lift." Cassie knew she would get a reaction out of Stu, finding it hilarious. He could be so protective of her and Alex. Especially when it came to them and other guys. He really was like a protective older brother.

"Wait. Back up. Who is Phil and when did you kiss him? You've only been hanging out with Stu since Monday." Alex looked at her sister expectantly, she wanted to know the gossip.

"Cassie thought the best way to get my attention was to kiss one of my colleagues in the middle of the gym."

Alex started laughing. "That's actually brilliant, and it clearly worked. So is he good looking?"

"He's alright. Don't give me that look, Alex. A relationship is the last thing I need right now."

"Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun," Alex winked.

"Don't encourage her. I'm the one who still has to work with him after you stop travelling with me. I don't want any awkwardness."

"What do you think I'm going to do to him? He's a big boy, he can look after himself."

"Enough about our love life's, how's things with Alicia?" Alex had heard all about Stu's relationship with Alicia, he's talked about her a few times during phone calls with Alex. Every so often he would call her while he was on the road, see how things were going.

"Really good. I'm thinking about asking her to move in with me."

"Aww that's so cute."

"Well I like her, she's really sweet," Cassie smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"You should have brought her along today. I still need to meet her."

"Next time. She had a photoshoot with the WWE magazine to do today. I'm glad you both approve though."

The three of them continued talking, Cassie and Alex winding Stu up endlessly for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

 _Friday, 20th January 2012_

 _House show, Jacksonville, Florida_

Cassie had just come back into the arena, having spent some time getting some fresh air out the back of the arena. While she was happy to be on the road with Stu, sometimes she just wanted some time to herself and finding a quiet spot inside the busy arena where half the people were busy setting everything up for the show and the other half where either preparing for their part on the show or hanging out in their little groups. So far the best spot Cassie had found was a production crate out the back, completely away from everyone for a while.

Her peace was short-lived however not long after she set foot back inside the arena when she accidentally bumped into one of the divas.

"Sorry," she quickly said to Natalya as she carried on walking down the corridor in search of Stu, not getting very far.

The Canadian diva gave her a dirty look, she'd seen Cassie around at the start of the week, heard about the scene with Chris Jericho. Another pretty face who thought they could waltz into the company and take the spotlight. Natayla was going to make sure she knew her place. "You might be Stu's friend, but continue to disrespect people in this company and your time on the road won't be so pleasant."

"Excuse me?" Cassie stopped, turning to face the Canadian.

"You heard me."

Cassie walked up to Natalya, right in her face. "Oh I definitely heard you. But if you want to threaten me, you better say it to my face properly and not as I'm walking away from you."

"Just a little warning. You'll know when it's a threat."

"Well you come find me when you've got enough balls to actually threaten me. Until then, I'll go forget about your entire existence, sweetheart."

Cassie rolled her eyes as she walked away. She didn't have time for people like Jericho and Natalya. She just wanted to find Stu, he'd promised a sparring session with her in the ring. If she couldn't find him soon, she was just going to head out the back of the arena again. At least out the back there was no one to annoy her.

"So you're still with us then?" Punk smiled, turning the corner and spotting Cassie. "Thought you'd try out the road life some more?"

Cassie couldn't be bothered to tell Punk that she knew all about being on the road, travelling to shows. It would only lead to more questions and she wasn't in the mood to be telling him much about herself and her past at the moment. "I just couldn't resist the idea of stalking you some more."

"You wouldn't be the first."

"I'm sure you've got quite the fan base."

"And I know who my number one fan is," he grinned.

"What gave it away? I mean I would ask you to sign my diary that has your name written all over it or my cushion with your face on, but I left them at home."

"Shame. I would have made all your dreams come true and signed them for you. I don't find cushions with my face on at all creepy."

"You should see the shrine I put together. Anyway, see you around."

Punk had a grin on his face as he watched Cassie walk off. He wondered how long she was going to be on the road for. He'd liked her and the new dynamic she brought to the company.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, still unable to find Stu, Cassie settled for sitting in a quiet corner of catering.

"Ha, I don't know what you said to Nattie but she's ranting about you in the locker room and it's fucking hilarious. Sometimes she can but fine and other times, she's annoying as hell."

Cassie looked up, her brow arched, from her phone as AJ sat down at her table, a grin on her face. Was this the same woman who seemed the least bit interested in her on Monday? "Yeah she's apparently not a fan of me and my 'disrespectful' behaviour." Cassie made air quotes.

"She's really good friends with Jericho, he can do no wrong in her eyes. Plus she probably sees you as competition here or some weird shit like that."

"So I'm just going to say it, why are you talking to me? You didn't seem to like me much the other day."

"I was really tired on Monday and I can be really cranky when I'm tired, sorry. And seeing as we're being honest here, what's the deal with Stu? Alicia's a friend and if you're going to mess up her and Stu's-"

Cassie cut AJ off, knowing where she was going. "Stu's my oldest friend, I've literally known him my whole life. He's like a brother, nothing else. No intention of getting involved in his relationship with Alicia."

AJ felt a little embarrassed now, not one normally to act how she had. "Awkward. I'm not normally one to think like that or make drama out of nothing. It's just you kind of appeared out of nowhere, you're clearly close to Stu and I guess I noticed that you've just kind of stuck to hanging out with him. Apart from when you were speaking to Punk, you didn't seem too interested in talking with anyone else."

"I'm a recovering addict. My friendship with Stu got… well I wasn't the best person to be around. Me being here is about getting reacquainted with an old friend, making things good and normal between us again. It has nothing to do with ruining any relationship. And, well, I'm not great at the whole making friends thing. I keep my circle pretty small these days."

"Well, if you ever want someone other than Stu to hang around with while you're on the road, Celeste and I are pretty relaxed. As for Nattie, just ignore her. I tend to zone out when she's talking."

"Thanks, and I think she could be fun to wind up."

"I think I'm going to like you," AJ grinned. "Well I better finish going over the script for the show, see you around."

* * *

Walking down to the ring with Stu, Cassie was pretty excited to have a little sparring session with him. It had been years since they had bounced moves off one another, putting together a little match. They would normally do it after Stu had taught her a new move. Plus, it was probably going to be the most normal part of her day so far. Taking her hoodie off so she was just in yoga pants and a tank top, Cassie left it on the steps along with a bottle of water.

"Now no going easy on me now." Cassie told Stu, bouncing up and down on her feet.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'm excited to see what moves you've got these days. I've seen a couple of your matches on YouTube."

The two spent the next thirty minutes easily bouncing moves off one another in the ring. Stu also helping her improve a couple of her moves, helping improve her form. When they started showing off to each other with certain moves, Stu was super impressed with all of Cassie's aerial moves. She was agile in the ring and he was impressed with the height she got doing certain moves and the speed at which she did them. Both of them bursting into laughter at one point as Cassie attempted a half Nelson on Stu, Stu being a lot bigger than Cassie. He very easily broke out of the move.

"Looking good," Punk smiled, leaning against the barricade. Having seen some of Cassie's moves as he'd made his way down to the ring.

"So glad you approve of my sweaty form, or was it my ring technique you were complimenting? But hey, I'm the stalker," Cassie grinned, eyes on Punk.

"Who said I was talking about you? But hey, I'm narcissistic, right?"

Cassie smirked at Phil. "Oh right I forgot, you've got a little bromance with Stu, right?"

"Don't tell Zack. He has jealousy issues."

"Got it. Anything else you want to share with me?"

"Yeah, very nice 5 star frog splash. RVD would be proud. I didn't realise you wrestled as well."

"Thanks," Cassie gave Punk a genuine smile. "Yeah, spent a few years on the indies. Went by Cassie Greene or occasionally Lady G. But let's not talk about that last gimmick, awkward as fuck."

The amusement was obvious on Punk's face. "Lady G? That's something special there."

"Yeah, not the best gimmick ever. Luckily I soon went back to just being Cassie."

"Were you Lady G the dominatrix or Lady G the posh snob? I mean, your English accent is still pretty noticeable."

"Now where would the fun be in telling you that?"

"You don't play fair, Lady G," Punk mock pouted, though there was an amused glint in his eyes.

Cassie jumped down from the ring, picking up her stuff from the side. "We both know which one would better suit your fantasies," she winked before she started to walk off. "Thanks for the sparring session, Stu," she turned back to smile at her friend.


End file.
